


Surprise!

by failedabortion



Series: Lots of Orphan Black Femslash [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Feelings, Punky Monkey, Sleepy Kisses, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedabortion/pseuds/failedabortion
Summary: A half asleep Sarah kisses Cosima.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, but I mean, I think it works so yeah.

Sarah Manning was a lot of things, but one thing was certain, she was falling in love with her clone. That was probably another level of messed up or narcissistic or something, but oddly enough, she didn't care a whole lot. Nobody could really say anything because she was had learned from a very drunk Cosima that Beth and Alison at one point did have something going on and MK had hinted at something briefly.

Not that Sarah blamed any of them, their shared facial feautres were good ones. Also, who wouldn't wonder what it was like kissing themselves. Technically it wasn't herself, but still, the same lips, and that was what counted, at least that's what she thought. As she felt the body beside her shift, she wondered what it would be like to have sex with Cosima.

"Sarah, it's like I can hear you thinking." Cosima mumbled, tired. Sarah leaned over a bit and pressed her lips to Cosima's feeling the other's hand on her face, pulling her closer. The kiss was ended when Sarah fell asleep, leaving Cosima to think about the mixture of emotions going on in her brain and body. "Glad to know that it's mutual."


End file.
